The Cosmic Force
The Cosmic Force is the M'Krann crystal and Blue Phoenix echo merged together, and placed within Ingrid Sparks, it is the nexus of Cosmic and Psionic energy. (TBA) Future Life-Force Tap: The Cosmic Force can tap into the energy provided by life-force reserved for future generations, thus denying them existence. The Cosmic Force possesses limitless cosmic energy. With or without a host, it is a powerful entity, in the Universe, capable of existing in any plane, time-line or dimensional existence. * Concussive Force Blasts: It can wield this energy to project beams of immense concussive force powerful enough to destroy whole planetary bodies. * Quantum Singularity: It can transmigrate throughout time and space by folding its energy back into itself, causing it to collapse akin to a black hole. It then reforms itself upon reaching its destination, much like things of ancient myths. * Energy Absorption: It can directly absorb, manipulate, and fully control any type of energy such as Cyclops' ruby-red-colored optic blasts or the entire energy of a star, black hole, or even a whole galaxy. * Matter Transmutation: It can manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level (e.g., turning wood to gold, stone to crystal, cause physical bodies to disintegrate by altering their molecular structure, etc). * Cosmic Teleportation: It can teleport others across vast distances such as another planet or galaxy, and the vast vacuum of space itself or even an entire timeline all-together. * Disintegration Waves: It can consume and remove a near infinite amount of molecules per second. * Resurrection Force: It can resurrect anyone it wishes with its near infinite powers, as it is the embodiment of life and death itself. It could also bring itself back as well as its host (it has done this many times over in the form of Ingrid). ** Immortality: The Cosmic Force is immortal and indestructible. It can't die or be destroyed. After its "death" in Avengers vs. X-Men, it was said to be destroyed, but, as it has happened many times, the entity never truly died. It forms itself in a cosmic egg in the White Hot Room and stays in there until it is ready to come out. Some hosts get true immortality, but other get it from never aging or needing food, water, and oxygen to breath and, if they were killed, the Phoenix Force would bring him or her back to life. ** Cosmic Pyrokinesis: It can create 'cosmic' flames under any conditions even the impossible ones such as vacuum space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. It has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what it wills. These flames are shown to be able to burn even underwater. Typically they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings, in the case of an avatar. It is unclear whether these flames are an extension of its powerful psionic abilities or a literal punctuation to its purpose to 'burn away what doesn't work. TBa